Renesmee's Rebirth Part 1
by 777star777
Summary: Resnesmee grows up without the love of Bella and Edward and most importantly Jacob so she becomes ruthless and then starts to have interest in Rockia a hardcore awesome dude


Renesmee's Rebirth Part 1

?Day turns to night, a teen is walking threw the woods alone at catches the a vampires eye. Renesmee stalks her prey then attacks,it's feeding paints the trees,the boys scream cuts threw air like a family searches for him for days and days then they decide to give up after the cops have no trace.

?The boy wakes up in a tight black space,he isn't sure of where he is or how he got tries to get up but hits his head,he keeps trying to get up anyway he vampire who converted him soon hears his struggle. Renesmee easily picks up the coffin boy stairs in amazement at her strength/sharp teeth and blood red eyes.

?She says boy state your name,he answers meekly my name is Rockia. Renesmee , husband Akia walks in silently and says my dear you have found another slave for us,what shall I do without you in this is forced to work, the whole day Ayra watches the boy making sure he Renesmee and Akia go out to hunt, the servants all told Rockia how they got all had the same case, walking at night ,being brought back to the asks so are we vampires then, they all say together yes. Gem the oldest of the servants says we plan to escape tomorrow at us Rockia.

?Rockia,s mind races , he isn't sure how their plan will work out but he dosnt want to be known as the "trader" knows that he is interested in why they need all the servants anyway, he also feels that Renesmee didn't only keep him alive to be a servant. Suddenly, Renesmee and Akia fly in,they ask the servants if their was any trouble they all said no, Akia said you may all rest, before he could finish Renesmee said but you Rockia Akia brought all the servants back to their rooms and cages, Rockia asked Renesmee why did you tell me to stay...

? Renesmee said do you wish to stay here, he said with a strong voice said your a very interesting but dumb boy,he wanted to ask her again why she kept him to live,but soon Akia walked said to her ,I think this servant needs to Sleep now to don't you dear .Renesmee said I'll take him to his they walked they both talked, she finally answered his question and said when you were in the woods you caught my eye your eyes were clear,I'm guessing your part of the"M. Family"

?Rockia asked whats that supposed to mean she said meet her back here Tomorrow at stuttered and said midnight, Renesmee said is that a problem sad no it's fine the whole night he paced his room thinking should I go with the girl or the others?Finally he made up his mind that he could do both, he told the others he would stay behind and make sure he kept watch while they tried to all thought it was a great plan,they said if he dare destroy the plan they swore to KILL him.

?Later the next day Rockia came across a letter from Renesmee saying "Don't forget tonight". Rockia smiled while thinking about how all of this was working out,then he suddenly felt a cold hand on his was looking at him with deep red eyes saying even though you are new,don't think you get special privilege. Rockia said I understand,Akia then added on that he must get to Rockia walked outside to where the servants were,today they were all assigned to mowing the lawn and help feed the 3headed dog.

? Renesmee watched from the castle as Rockia and the others tried to feed the (the dog) barked and tried to bite then yelled at it,it instantly was amazed at Gem and Renesmee , Gem asked him while stuttering'HOWW DIDDD YOU DOO THATT'.Renesmee allready knew that it must be his new found powers from her that day Renesmee and Akia had a talk about the boy.

?As Renesmee tries to convince Akia that Rockia is in fact part of the he yells that he just can't you all don't know the M. Family is a long enemy of thought he killed the lasting ages ago in his past domain but he was were all over the said to Ayra make sure he is no threat to us my dear,if he is you know what you must do. Renesmee knew that if she was right and she hoped that she wasn't that she would have to "take scare of the situation".She didn't want to have to kill Rockia or for all she know him kill her.

?As Rockia went to work with the others it was 9:00 a few hours away from the plan time, they knew that Akia and Ayra would leave at 11:15 on the dot and come back at 12:07 on the now all they had to do was wait and act as if nothing was going it was 11:15 Akia and Renesmee left for their daily went to the dungeon where they had a back was nervous about all of this but knew they wouldn't stop at anything to be they all started flying Gem said they would be back because they were just going to see routs and rhodes out of the castle had a slight breather.

?Rockia paced around the castle hallway, his neck vains were showing, everyone forgot that he hadn't had his feeding since he was changed, he was slowly room tarted to spin around him. Renesmee finds him on the floor barely others are back but didn't see him, she yells at them for not realizing that the boy was missing.

?Soon Rockia was being held on Ayras back as she found him some found a young child about his age he could feed snapped the neck of the kid and poured the blood into Rockias mouth,hoping it wasn't to opened his eye , hoping all of this was another bad dream. Unfortunately it was not.

? ﾟﾒﾀWhile Rockia was asleep he dreamt of the people he cared about, he had to leave them all behind. Renesmee watched as Rockia laid there staring at the grass looking at the girl whose blood was poured into his blood was not enough, he began to fly around looking for blood.  
Renesmee was shouting his name over and over.

?Rockia soon was surrounded by guns all pointed at him, he blacked out and killed 57 painted houses red with splattered blood and guts of the innocent. Renesmee finally found the boy, she then erased everyone's minds expect for hers and Rockia,s.

?Rockia then quoted from one of his favorite songs "no matter how many times that I die I will never forget".He then reminded Renesmee he had a family, friends, very close friends. Renesmee said to him would you like to see them again?He darkly answered I cannot, they would be then said you don't have to show them what you have become, here follow me .She teleported them both to his house.

?Rockia then asked how this is possible that they don't see him, she said you have 10 were in "ghost" flew to his mothers arms, even though he was hugging her , she felt nothing and went back to baking his favorite foods and was the 7th day he had been eyes filled with tears, he said he couldn't stand to stay and next went to his girlfriends house.

?He never got to tell her goodbye or how much he loved was siting on the floor, she looked fingers were still and her eyes red from lost of ran to her and hugged her, he kissed her but she felt nothing .Rockia suddenly felt anger towards everything happy and teleported out of the house, he told Renesmee that he had to go back to the castle now, and that everything here meant nothing to him,that it was time to move on.

? Renesmee tried to stop him, she said that she was sorry for turning him, she then said that it was time she told him the real reason why he was told him about his family history, they were a clan of vampires called the Montheries. They were one of the strongest vampire clans known. Akia was apart of the family, that's one of the reasons why he left ,he didn't want a "family" he insisted that he would have more power alone.

?Rockia then asked what he had to do with any of this nonsense, he insisted that he was realized he was different from the boy he walked in as, he was more cheerful said to him that he should have a chat with Akia, and that they should talk right away.

?Rockia really didn't know how this "chat" with Akia would go. He remembered that Akia hated the , and since everyone thinks he was in the family he knew it would be Rockia walked into Akia,s reading/ writing room he felt a stab in his back.

?Akia said to him as he pulled the sharp letter opener out of his back that if he had any reason to believe he was a threat he would wish he only got stabbed .Rockia soon was healed ,Akia was astonished at the speed of the heal. Rockia asked was that it with a strong sound to his voice.

?Akia was looking at him with wide eyes saying out loud with a frightened voice,whatt arrree youuuu! Rockia smiled and said well I am more than just the Rockia was average height, had peircings,and black hair with blue highlights , all the had brown Akia realized he had made a huge mistake and now would be terrified of what Rockia "really was".

?Rockia had the worst mix of thoughts : Alone,Mad, and one thought he was more than a child that was mixed up in a simple plan of vampire see Rockia,s mother was part if the and his dad was apart of the 1.82, they were dead and cold to the bone not a single cell of human in them which made them deadly

?Rockia sat in his room day dreaming about his dear missed how she would say everything was okay even when they were wanted to write her and say he missed her e.t.c. but then he remembered what he was now and burned every picture of them but one and tried to erase every memory but of coarse failed.

?He was angry at himself but more at the world... He didn't know why the world did this to him, what did he do to deserve this didn't know anyone that would want then vowed to show the world the pain he felt, even if it meant killing one life at a time...

?Akia was in his room talking to Renesmee about what "problem they had". Renesmee laughed and said you have become week my when do we ever bow to new have done everything they just learned more than 1,000 times! They may seem "strong" but they brake as easily a twig! Akia looked at his wife , he then nodded n said " your right , this is our castle"

Part 02 Continued In Next Series


End file.
